


Five calls Dean made to Sam while he was at Stanford

by comradecourt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, wincest if you squint? kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five separate times Dean called Sam while he was away at Stanford, pre-series fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five calls Dean made to Sam while he was at Stanford

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't written as a Wincest fanfic, but if you squint it's kind of there? I dunno, take it as you will. This is my first SPN fic.

**I.**

“Hey, Sammy… Look, we really need you for this case and-”

“I told you, it’s Sam.”

_Click_

Dean gripped his cell phone tight, the sound of the dial tone on the other line, and chucked the phone against the motel wall smashing it to pieces.

**II.**

It had been 6 months since the last time Dean had spoken to Sam briefly on the phone, he should’ve expected it not to end well, but it still stung. Dad had gone out to Palo Alto at least once a month since Sam left, Dean could tell his head was not in the game anymore. There was only one way to snap his attention back to the hunt.

“Sam, wait don’t hang up, and hear me out.” There was an annoyed sigh from the other end of the phone, Dean could just imagine the bitch look on his brother’s face.

“What, Dean?”

“Listen, dad’s been really messed up since you left. Like really upset. I haven’t seen him this whacked out since mom died.”

“And?”

“…What do you mean 'and?'- and I need your help.” Dean replied gruffly.

“Dean, I’m sorry you have to put up with dad, but it’s just not my problem anymore. I can’t help you.”

Dean gritted his teeth. “Ya know he’s been visiting you, right? Every month he stops by to check in on you.”

There was an uneasy silence on the phone before Sam spoke in a cold voice. “If you don’t tell him to stop, then I will. And you’re going to have to pry me off of him, because I might beat him to death.”

Dean shuddered, his hands becoming clammy at the sound of his brother's voice. “Sam…”

“Don’t fucking call me again, Dean. Leave me the fuck alone.”

_Click._

“Well, that ended great...” Dean muttered.

**III.**

It was Christmas.

Well, not like that mattered to Dean. Christmas was supposed to be spent with your family, and he didn’t have much of one of those anymore. Dean turned to his father who was engrossed in his research on the other bed, he flipped open his phone staring at the name in his contact list hesitantly and called the number. Dean waited impatiently on the other end of the phone, as it rang and rang. Just as it was about to go into voice mail-

“Dean.”

“Hey, Sammy… Merry Christmas.” Dean bit his lip, John perked up from the library book he was reading, staring intently at Dean.

“Yeah… Merry Christmas to you too, Dean.” Sam genuinely didn’t seem pissed off or upset for once.

“How’s it going out there?” It was weird trying to make small talk, there were so many things Dean wanted to say. _‘I’m sorry Dad’s a jerk’_ or _‘I’m really proud of you, Sammy’_ but what he really wanted to say the most was _‘Please come back, I need you.’_

“Finished finals about two weeks ago.”

“Yeah? Bet you aced them, ya freakin’ braniac.” Dean smirked.

“Yeah.. Hey listen, Dean I gotta go. I’m going to a Christmas dinner at a friend’s house.”

 _“...Sam come on, we’re gonna be late! You don’t wanna leave a bad first impression on my parents, do you?”_   Dean could hear the voice of what sounded like a girl in the background.

“ _Sorry, Jess I’m coming!_ Dean, I gotta go. Merry Christmas.”

_Click._

“I told you not to waste your time calling him.” John muttered as he returned to reading his book.

“I’m going out.” Dean grumbled, leaving the suffocating motel room.

**IV.**

The fourth time Dean was too fucking drunk to care or remember, when he usually got this drunk he was quite chatty and no one was in the mood for putting up with Dean’s drunk ass confessions tonight, except…

“Ayyyyy! Sammy!”

Sam let out a tired yawn “Ello?”

“How’s my little bro bro?”

“…Dean, are you drunk?” Sam sighed.

“Mmmmm maybe.” Dean giggled.

“Dean, it’s 2 in the morning, I have class at 10. I’m going back to sleep.”

“Wait, wait! Don’t leave me, Sam. Please don’t hang up, Sammy.” There was something in the tone of Dean’s voice that stopped Sam from hanging up on him. Sam hesitated before looking over his shoulder in bed to see Jessica still asleep, he quietly snuck out of the room to take the conversation elsewhere.

“Fine, Dean. What is it?”

“I miss you so much, Sammy…”

“…Dean, I’ve told you-”

“So fucking much, man… It hurts. I can’t do this anymore without you, Sammy.”

“Dean…” Sam bit his lip. “Are you okay? I can call Pastor Jim or Bobby...”

“No! Please, Sammy don’t.. I just… I just want you.” Dean hadn’t realized that he was crying at this point leaning against the driver’s side window of the Impala, slouched in the front seat. “So lonely… Dad doesn’t talk much, hasn’t since you left. Unless he’s drunk then he just…” Dean trails off.

“Dean, I’m gonna call someone to pick you up.”

“Noooooo… No, Sammy please.. Dad will be so mad at me.” Dean whined.

“Dean, listen I don’t know what else to do.” Sam was at his wits end, frustrated with the whole situation in general. If Dad had just stop being so self-absorbed he would’ve been able to take care of Dean.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Dean’s voice whispered softly into the phone. “…come back, Sammy… Come get me then we can all hunt this thing together… Hunt the thing that killed mom. We’ll be able to finally do this. …Together.”

Sam sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “…Alright, Dean. I’ll fly out tomorrow morning, okay? You just get some sleep. When you wake up, I’ll be there.”

“Okay, Sammy.” Dean smiled, his eyelids fluttering, sleep finally overwhelming him.

“Goodnight, Dean. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night, Sammy…”

_Click._

Sam hated having to lie to Dean.

**V.**

This was the last straw, Sam thought to himself as he ignored the buzzing of his cell. It started in the middle of his LSATs and continued through the afternoon. He wasn’t having much fun at the Halloween party, but Jessica had convinced him with the nurse costume.

“Sam, you should pick it up. What if it’s an emergency?” Jess shifted uncomfortably at the bar nursing her beer.

Sam sighed.  “Alright, you're right.” Jess was always right, after all. “Hello?” Sam answered his cell.

“Sammy, listen. Dad’s gone missing-.”

_Click._

“Who was it?” Jess quirked an eyebrow handing Sam a beer.

“No one important, just a telemarketer.” Sam flashed a quick grin before taking a swig of his beer.


End file.
